Orgasms by Zephyr Hearts
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Porque a masturbação é completamente saudável e não anormal. Siga o desenvolvimento do relacionamento de Sasuke e Sakura. De beijos desajeitados para ávidas sessões. Ah, os furiosos hormônios adolescentes. Tradução.
1. Just Because

_**Classificação etária:**__**M**_

_**Gênero:**__Romance_

_**Disclamer:**__ O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: Zephyr Hearts**_

_**Tradutora: SamyUchiha**_

_**Sinopse:**__Porque a masturbação é completamente saudável e não anormal. Siga o desenvolvimento do relacionamento de Sasuke e Sakura. De beijos desajeitados para ávidas sessões. Ah, os furiosos hormônios adolescentes._

_**Notas da Tradutora:**__ Essa fanfic NÃO é minha, eu estou APENAS a traduzindo, com a devida autorização da autora, claro.__And, thank you so much, Zephyr-san, for let me translate your story. I'm so grateful... :)_

**.**

**Just Because**

**.**

_Ino estúpida_. Sakura pensou enquanto ela passava um pente por seu cabelo rosa muito úmido. Ela bufou e colocou o pente na mesa de cabeceira, em seguida vestindo um short e uma camiseta para ir para a cama.

_Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida!_

Ela podia ouvir a voz de sua melhor amiga em sua cabeça, provocando-a a partir de sua conversa anterior. Sakura deitou-se em sua grande cama, com colchão queen size e suspirou profundamente, enquanto ela olhava fixamente para o teto. Por que Ino e ela tiveram essa conversa constrangedora? Como ela mesma havia continuado com isso? Sakura colocou as mãos no rosto e soltou um gemido alto.

_Quer dizer que você nunca... fez isso?_

_Não! Eu não__—__isso é tão... estranho._

_Estranho, porque nunca tentou._

_Eu não quero experimentar isso!_

Sakura tirou as mãos do rosto e franziu a testa.

E daí se ela nunca fez... aquilo.

Ela não tinha nem coragem de dizer isso.

O pensamento só fez seu rosto ficar em um tom de rosa brilhante, e ela estremeceu.

_Todo mundo faz isso! Provavelmente Sasuke também._

_Eu não quero nem pensar nisso!_

_Sakura, você vai ter que fazer, eventualmente. Você tem quinze anos. Isso vai acontecer. Seus hormônios estão em fúria, agora que você está ficando mais velha. Não é nada para se envergonhar, honestamente._

_Suspiro. Você já fez isso?_

_Algumas vezes._

"Todo mundo faz isso. Psh". Sakura bufou nada como uma senhora faria, e ela se virou de bruços, abraçando seu travesseiro de penas de ganso. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes olharam para a foto de Sasuke e ela, que Ino havia tirado quando eles tornaram o seu relacionamento oficial. Ela sorriu suavemente.

_Somente vá para casa e tente isso hoje à noite. Quem sabe, talvez você vá gostar._

_Sim, com certeza._

Sakura engoliu em seco, e suspirou, trêmula. Talvez ela devesse tentar isso? Afinal, Ino estava certa. Agora que ela está ficando mais velha, seus hormônios vão estar em chamas, e Sasuke e ela irão, eventualmente, levar o seu relacionamento para o próximo nível. Ela já sabia o básico sobre sexo de sua aula de educação sexual na escola, para não mencionar a terrível conversa constrangedora que ela teve com sua mãe sobre "os pássaros e as abelhas". Sakura fez uma careta e mordeu o interior de seu lábio inferior.

Sakura virou de costas e sentou-se. Ela sempre se perguntou como seria a sensação de alguém tocar em você. Ter as mãos de alguém, que não eram as suas próprias, tocando seu rosto, seu pescoço, e seu corpo. Sakura corou quando ela estendeu a mão e tocou os seios dela através de sua camisa, massageando-os suavemente. Ela podia sentir os mamilos pressionados contra a palma da mão dela e choramingou. Isso não parecia tão bom quanto Ino havia dito a ela, mas ela não parou. Ela deitou-se na cama, com a cabeça batendo nos travesseiros com um baque suave.

A menina de cabelos da cor de pétalas enfiou a mão em sua camisa, e lentamente passou a mão em sua barriga, ela segurou a mão dela sobre seu peito, dando-lhe mais um aperto suave.

"Oh_—_!" Sakura choramingou. Ela fechou os olhos e arqueou as costas para fora da cama. Estava começando a parecer melhor do que ela imaginava, e outro som de satisfação derramou de seus lábios brilhantes enquanto ela puxava e apertava o mamilo intumescido. Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e ela olhou para o short dela.

_Não se preocupe Sakura, você não irá para o inferno por se tocar!_

_Ino!_

_Somente experimente isso Sakura, talvez você vá se sentir mais relaxada depois. Você está muito ranzinza recentemente._

_É só que... Eu não sei-_

_Whoa. Eu não vou lhe dizer o que fazer, Sakura. Não é uma ciência. Confie em mim, você vai saber o que fazer quando chegar a hora._

"Ah!" Sakura estendeu a mão em seu short, sentindo um local muito úmido em sua calcinha de algodão. Sua área mais privada estava muito sensível ao toque, mas a sensação a fez se sentir muito bem, então ela continuou a se esfregar lentamente. Seus dedos macios haviam sido pressionados contra seu clitóris, e ela lentamente fez um movimento circular através de sua calcinha. Era tão bom, e sua calcinha tinha se tornado mais molhada, saturando o tecido com sua sede de mais.

Seus choramingos se transformaram em gemidos, enquanto ela continuava a tocar seu clitóris e seus seios. O corpo de Sakura estava reagindo deliciosamente aos toques, e ela podia sentir uma bola de pressão se formando na parte inferior do abdômen. A bola explodiu, e ela gritou, sentindo o seu primeiro orgasmo. Sakura deixou-se cair sobre o colchão, respirando pesadamente através de seus lábios rosados entreabertos. Seus olhos se abriram e ela saiu da cama lentamente.

Suas pernas tremiam depois de seu intenso orgasmo e ela tentou o seu melhor para não cair, enquanto ela ia até o banheiro.

Sakura olhou rapidamente para o espelho e notou como o rosto dela estava vermelho, ela olhou para o lado para que ela pudesse se limpar.

Ela fez uma nota mental para não contar a Ino sobre o que ela fez, sabendo muito bem que a sua melhor amiga iria perguntar se ela havia se masturbado ou não. Sakura saiu do banheiro depois que ela havia terminado de se limpar e caminhou até sua mesa do computador onde o telefone estava ligado ao laptop. Ela engasgou quando percebeu quantas chamadas ela tinha perdido.

_10 chamadas perdidas._

Duas eram de Sasuke, e o resto eram de Ino. Sakura revirou os olhos, e enviou uma mensagem para sua melhor amiga dizendo que ela ia falar com ela amanhã. Ino tinha respondido com um comentário espertinho, e Sakura suspirou e balançou a cabeça para a amiga. Ela discou o número de Sasuke e esperou que ele atendesse. Era um pouco depois das dez horas, e ela esperava que ele estivesse acordado.

"_Olá?"_

"_Hey_"_._ Sakura murmurou.

"_Ei, o que você está fazendo?"_

"Nada... só estava hmm... olhando para as minhas anotações". Sakura mentiu. Se ela dissesse a Sasuke o que ela fez, ele provavelmente iria surtar tanto quanto Ino fez quando Sakura confessou que nunca havia se masturbado. Ela torceu uma mexa de seu cabelo rosa entre os dedos.

"Ei Sasuke, posso perguntar uma coisa?" Sakura sussurrou.

"_Yeah_".

"Você... alguma vez hmm... _se masturbou_?"

Houve um silêncio do outro lado e a cabeça de Sakura caiu. Ótimo. Por que ela se importou em perguntar? Ela amaldiçoou sua curiosidade que havia levado a melhor sobre ela, e ela estava prestes a dizer a ele para deixar isso pra lá, quando ela o ouviu suspirar.

"_De onde veio isso?"_

Sakura suspirou.

_Eu não sei, porque Ino encheu minha mente com pensamentos sujos?_ Ela pensou consigo mesma. "Eu só estava pensando." Sakura respondeu.

Sakura podia ouvir Sasuke soltar um sopro de ar.

"_Sim_".

Sakura de alguma forma sentiu uma onda de alívio a tomar e ela lambeu o lábio inferior, esperando que ele continuasse.

"_Provavelmente, duas vezes por dia_."

Sakura estava feliz que Sasuke e ela poderiam compartilhar segredos assim. Apesar de seu curto relacionamento, Sasuke e ela sempre foram muito próximos, provavelmente não tão próximos quanto ela e Ino eram, mas a sua confiança estava certamente no topo. Ela nunca teria tido a coragem de perguntar a ele, ou ser tão aberta quanto ela é com Sasuke quando as pessoas não estão por perto, mas sua ousadia em sua maioria veio de sua melhor amiga Ino, como ela havia ajudado Sakura a sair da sua concha, muitos anos atrás. Mas, se Ino nunca tivesse falado sobre masturbação com Sakura, ela provavelmente não estaria tendo essa conversa com Sasuke também.

"_E você?_" Perguntou Sasuke.

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio.

"_Eu suponho que você nunca fez isso?_"

Sakura podia praticamente ouvir Sasuke sorrindo.

"É tão óbvio?" Sakura resmungou.

"_Um pouco_".

"Bem... eu tentei apesar de tudo." Sakura disse, sentindo-se triunfante.

Houve outro silêncio.

"_Você não estava realmente estudando, não é?_"

Sasuke finalmente perguntou depois de um silêncio de uns bons trinta segundos.

"Não..."

Sasuke começou a rir e Sakura podia sentir o calor subindo de sua garganta para o rosto dela. Como isso é engraçado?! Ela estava prestes a dizer-lhe para esquecer o que ela havia perguntado a ele e desligar o telefone, mas Sasuke tinha logo parado de rir e ele perguntou se a razão pela qual ela havia ligado para ele, era para perguntar se ele já havia se masturbado, logo depois que ela havia feito.

"Não, não é isso... veja, Ino e eu estávamos tendo uma conversa hoje na hora do almoço sobre isso... e ela se assustou quando eu disse a ela que eu nunca tinha feito isso, e então ela não parava de dizer que todo mundo faz isso, até mesmo você, então eu só fiquei curiosa e quis perguntar." Sakura explicou. Ela disse tudo de uma vez, suas palavras estavam todas misturadas, mas Sasuke tinha conseguido pegar um pouco.

"_Ah. Eu queria que ela não tivesse me incluído na conversa_."

Sasuke suspirou.

Sakura deu um meio sorriso e ela estendeu a mão e esfregou os olhos, bocejando no processo. "Estou um pouco cansada agora, porém, eu vou vê-lo amanhã na escola."

"_Ok, boa noite_."

"Noite".

Sakura terminou a chamada e colocou o telefone de lado. Ela caminhou até o banheiro para escovar os dentes e lavar seu rosto. Depois de seu ritual de todas as noites, ela subiu na cama e desligou a lâmpada.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou evitando todas as mensagens de Ino.

Ela vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, e finalmente prendeu seu cabelo para que ele parecesse um pouco decente do que ele realmente fazia nesta manhã. Sakura pegou sua bolsa e empurrou seu telefone e seus livros dentro. Ela desceu as escadas e encontrou sua mãe na cozinha, bebendo café e lendo o jornal.

"Bom dia, querida." Mebuki Haruno sorriu.

"Bom dia." Sakura respondeu.

"Você dormiu bem?" Perguntou a mãe.

"Sim, eu já estou atrasada, porém, eu vou falar com você quando eu chegar da escola." Sakura beijou o rosto da mãe e pegou um pedaço de torrada do prato sobre a mesa. Sua mãe balançou a cabeça e continuou lendo o jornal.

Sakura caminhou lentamente até sua escola.

A conversa que ela teve com Sasuke na noite passada estava em sua mente. Ele admitiu abertamente que ele fazia isso pelo menos duas vezes por dia. Ela sentia-se tão para trás, porque ela só tinha tentado isso uma vez. Sakura gostava do jeito que havia feito ela se sentir. Mas, ela se perguntou o que seria se... Sasuke a tocasse dessa forma. Ela balançou a cabeça com o pensamento.

"É muito cedo! Por que eu iria pensar sobre isso?"

"Pensar sobre o que?"

Sakura quase pulou fora de sua pele. "Eu odeio quando você faz isso!" Ela gritou para Sasuke, quando ele apareceu absolutamente do nada.

"O que você estava pensando?" Sasuke perguntou, ignorando sua declaração.

Sakura virou-se e continuou a caminhar em direção à escola. "Nada". Ela murmurou.

"Ah". Sasuke andou bem próximo, ao lado dela.

A caminhada para a escola foi estranha. Sasuke disse apenas uma palavra, mas ele sempre foi assim. Hoje, porém, ele estava sendo estranho. Sakura podia dizer. Ela olhou para ele e ele estava olhando fixamente para o chão, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Ela olhou para baixo lá, e desviou os olhos. Ela bateu-se mentalmente por ser _virgem_ e tão desajeitada sobre tudo isso.

"Você dormiu bem?" Sakura quebrou o silêncio.

"Muito bem. E você?" Sasuke olhou para ela.

"Bem". Sakura respondeu.

Sasuke parou Sakura, uma vez que eles chegaram aos portões da escola. Ela piscou para ele com surpresa e perguntou o que estava errado. Sasuke se abaixou e ele a beijou. Sakura fechou os olhos e o beijou de volta. Ela não sabia o que tinha causado isso, mas ela não se importava. Sasuke e Sakura tinham compartilhado alguns beijos, uma vez que ficaram juntos, mas eles eram sempre apressados. Esse beijo foi diferente. Sasuke enfiou a língua em sua boca, fazendo Sakura suspirar. Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas quando Sasuke gemeu quando ela passou os dedos em seus cabelos, ela assumiu que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Sasuke se afastou e viu os vibrantes olhos de sua namorada lentamente se abrirem.

"O que foi isso?" Ela perguntou, seus lábios inchados do beijo.

"O que pareceu." Sasuke sorriu. Ele tomou a mão dela e entrou na escola, deixando Sakura o seguindo atrás, com as pontas do dedo tocando seus lábios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bem, nossa pequena Sakura está descobrindo o 'mundo da masturbação', hein? _

_Meio pessoal demais, então vamos para um tópico menos estranho, haha. Gostaram do capítulo? Eu, pessoalmente amo essa fanfic - não que eu seja safada, ou algo assim, cof cof - e espero que vocês gostem dela também. _

_Eu já tenho uma boa parte dos capítulos traduzidos aqui no meu PC, então, conforme seja o fluxo dos reviews, eu irei postar. Ou seja, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido sairá a atualização! ;)_

_Beijoos_


	2. Kisses

_**Classificação etária: **__**M**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclamer:**__ O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: Zephyr Hearts**_

_**Tradutora: SamyUchiha**_

_**Sinopse: **__Porque a masturbação é completamente saudável e não anormal. Siga o desenvolvimento do relacionamento de Sasuke e Sakura. De beijos desajeitados para ávidas sessões. Ah, os furiosos hormônios adolescentes._

_**Notas da Tradutora:**__ Essa fanfic NÃO é minha, eu estou APENAS a traduzindo, com a devida autorização da autora, claro.__And, thank you so much, Zephyr-san, for let me translate your story. I'm so grateful... :)_

**.**

**Kisses**

**.**

"Então, eu vi você e o cara sexy se beijando antes." Ino mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Sakura, de brincadeira. Sakura revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao lado da janela. Ino sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Foi apenas um beijo." Sakura sussurrou.

"Apenas um beijo, minha bunda! Vi como você estava corada." Ino falou. Sakura olhou para sua amiga, em silêncio, avisando-a para esquecer sobre isso. Ino levantou as mãos em sinal de defesa e puxou um zíper imaginário sobre os lábios.

Sakura sentou-se na cadeira e suspirou.

Ela realmente se sentia muito bem no dia de hoje, para a surpresa dela. Sentia-se tão relaxada e rejuvenescida. Ino percebeu isso, e inclinou-se para Sakura.

"Então, você experimentou aquilo?"

"Ino! Isso não é da sua conta". Sakura assobiou.

"Yup. Você fez. Então, como foi?" Ino sorriu.

"Ino, eu não me sinto confortável tendo essa conversa com você." Sakura choramingou.

"Você contou para Sasuke?" Ino pressionou.

"INO!" Sakura gritou.

"Ok, ok! Apenas tentando ter uma conversa normal. Caramba". Ino se moveu, sentando em sua cadeira, e olhou para frente da classe.

Sakura suspirou. Não é que ela não queria dizer a Ino... Tudo bem, talvez fosse. Mas isso era informação confidencial. Claro que ela contou para Sasuke, mas não é como se ela entrou em detalhes sobre tudo isso. Sakura olhou para Ino que estava mastigando as unhas e olhando para longe dela.

"Sinto muito, porca. Eu só não quero entrar em detalhes sobre tudo isso. É constrangedor". Sakura falou.

"Está tudo bem. Só estou brincando com você, testa." Ino sorriu para a amiga.

Sakura sorriu de volta.

"Eu me pergunto o quão atrasado Kakashi-sensei vai estar dessa vez." Ino murmurou.

"Não é?" Sakura concordou.

Ele está praticamente sempre atrasado. Uma vez ele nem sequer apareceu para a aula e a Diretora Tsunade descobriu. Ela acabou ensinando a classe sozinha. O que não era exatamente o seu forte. Sakura riu com a memória. Ela ouviu o bip de seu telefone em sua bolsa e ela abriu-a e puxou-o para fora.  
_  
__Estou com saudades de você._  
-Sasuke

Sakura sorriu para a mensagem de Sasuke e respondeu rapidamente de volta para ele. (_Também estou com saudades de você.)_

"E esta é a minha hora de sair. Estarei com Kiba." Ino sorriu para Sakura.

Sakura franziu a testa e viu sua amiga caminhar até o menino chamado Kiba. Eles não estavam exatamente namorando. Era mais como brincar uns com os outros, e Sakura não entendia por que Ino não simplesmente terminava essa coisa que eles chamam de um relacionamento. Ela encolheu os ombros e continuou a enviar suas mensagens para Sasuke.

_Então, eu estava pensando sobre a nossa conversa da noite passada.__  
__-Sasuke_

Sakura piscou algumas vezes. (_Sim, e daí?_)

Ela abaixou o telefone, de forma que Kakashi-sensei não iria vê-lo, quando ele entrasse na sala. Para uma pessoa atrasada, ele com certeza tinha um inferno de um conjunto de regras. Não usar o telefone é a regra número um. Então, se ele entrasse e a visse usando o telefone, ele iria pegá-lo e ela não iria vê-lo até o final do dia.

_Apenas pensei que seria um pouco sexy ;)__  
__-Sasuke_

Sakura corou, seu corpo inteiro ficou vermelho e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela estendeu a mão, colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, e pigarreou nervosamente. (_O que seria um pouco sexy?_)

Ela se sentia um pouco ousada hoje. Sakura assumiu que ela sabia o que Sasuke estava falando, mas ela queria ouvir isso dele.

_Você se tocar ;)__  
__-Sasuke_

Sakura abaixou o telefone. Ela não sabia como responder a isso. Seus dedos giraram em torno de seu telefone em cima da mesa e ela parou quando ele apitou novamente.

_Só dizendo. Você não precisa se apavorar nem nada. Eu apenas achei que era sexy :p__  
__-Sasuke_

Sakura revirou os olhos. Sasuke a conhecia bem. Enquanto ela estava digitando sua resposta, uma mão se moveu sobre seu telefone e ela lentamente olhou para cima, continuando sua resposta. Kakashi-sensei estava à sua frente, com uma expressão séria no rosto, apesar da máscara cobrindo a boca. Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Eu vou guardá-lo." Ela disse.

"Dê-me, você pode tê-lo depois da aula." Ele respondeu.

Sakura rapidamente enviou a mensagem, fazendo beicinho o tempo todo, e entregou o telefone para Kakashi-sensei. Ela olhou para ele, vendo como ele colocou o telefone dentro de sua mesa. Ela ficou aliviada que ele ia dar o telefone à ela depois da aula. Todo mundo riu dela e seu olhar em chamas disparou na direção de seus colegas. No mesmo instante, eles se acalmaram. Sakura se encolheu quando um pedaço de papel atingiu a traseira de sua cabeça, e ela se virou para ver quem jogou o objeto agressor. Ino apontou para o chão e murmurou para ela ler. Sakura se abaixou e pegou o papel amaçado. Ela abriu.

_Você enviou aquela mensagem para mim! O que você e Sasuke estavam falando hein? ;D_

Sakura gemeu e bateu a cabeça em cima da mesa, com força.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou, Sakura se sentiu absolutamente aliviada. Ino e ela não tinham a mesma classe, então eles tinham que se sentar em mesas opostas. Ela honestamente não queria ouvir Ino importunando-a mais sobre a maldita mensagem que ela _acidentalmente_ enviou para ela. Sakura empurrou os vegetais misturados ao redor com seu garfo e sorriu quando Sasuke se sentou ao lado dela. Ela viu quando ele abriu um pacote de sal e pimenta e derramou-o sobre os tomates.

"Eu não acho que eu conheço alguém que ame tomates, tanto quanto você." Ela afirmou quando ele deu uma mordida.

"Hn". Ele murmurou.

Sakura riu e ela continuou a comer seu almoço.

"Você pode acreditar? O ramen acabou!" Naruto gritou, enquanto ele batia sua bandeja de comida vazia sobre a mesa.

"Eles têm outras coisas, baka." Sasuke murmurou enquanto tomava um gole de água.

"Eu não quero as outras coisas, teme!" Naruto argumentou volta.

Sakura revirou os olhos para os dois enquanto eles continuavam discutindo pra lá e pra cá. Ela honestamente não achava que houvesse um dia em que eles não estavam brigando. Sakura tomou um gole de suco de maçã e levantou-se para se livrar do seu lixo. O almoço acabaria em 30 minutos, então ela decidiu sair e sentar-se no pátio. Felizmente ele estava vazio. Sakura se sentou sob a árvore de flor de cerejeira e puxou o telefone para fora.

_Não há mensagens._

Sakura clicou em seu ícone de mensagens de texto e começou a reler a conversa que Sasuke e ela tinham tido. Depois de receber seu telefone, ela reenviou a mensagem de volta para ele, e sua conversa ficou um pouco quente. Sasuke não era de falar muito, até mesmo Sakura sabia disso, mas quando é só ele e ela, era como se ele fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente.

_Mesmo se nós estivemos juntos por um par de semanas. Nunca é cedo demais para tentar algo diferente.__  
__-Sasuke_

_Lembra-se do beijo desta manhã?__  
__-Sasuke_

_Não poderia ser mais do que isso.__  
__-Sasuke_

_Se eu te contar, você poderia ficar surpresa.__  
__-Sasuke_

_Bem, eu poderia beijar seu pescoço, e em outros lugares, desde que você não surte sobre isso ;)__  
__-Sasuke_

Sakura olhou por cima de seu telefone, seu coração acelerado.

Ela apertou as pernas uma na outra, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável. Sakura engoliu o nó em sua garganta e fechou o telefone. Ela fechou os olhos e pensou sobre os lábios de Sasuke em seu pescoço. Um pequeno gemido se formou em sua garganta.

"Sakura".

Seus olhos se abriram.

"Sasuke!" Ela chiou.

"O que você estava pensando?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Nada". Sakura rapidamente respondeu.

A sobrancelha de Sasuke ergueu-se e olhou para as mãos dela, notando que ela estava agarrada a seu telefone. Ele olhou de volta para ela, e notou como ela estava corada.

"Você estava lendo nossas mensagens, hm?" Sasuke perguntou enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás, no tronco da árvore.

"Eu não sei o que você está falando." Sakura colocou seu telefone no bolso.

"Claro." Sasuke respondeu.

Ela olhou para ele e percebeu o sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. Ela queria dar um tapa nele e tirar o sorriso de seu rosto, mas decidiu não fazer isso. Sakura encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke.

"Eu quis dizer o que eu disse." Sasuke murmurou.

"Hm?" Perguntou Sakura.

"Sobre nos aproximarmos hoje. É sexta-feira depois de tudo, o meu irmão deve estar trabalhando até tarde hoje." Sasuke respondeu.

Sakura pensou em sua oferta. Parecia bom, sentar no sofá, assistir filmes, ou...

"Eu não estou pronta para fazer qualquer coisa." Ela sussurrou.

"Quem disse que vamos fazer alguma coisa?" Sasuke riu.

"Bem, eu li em revistas que esse tipo de coisa acontece quando os adolescentes estão sozinhos e eu não quero me sentir pressionada a isso quando eu realmente não sei o que vai acontecer e..."

"Sakura, se acalme." Sasuke a interrompeu.

Ela fechou a boca e soprou as bochechas de raiva.

"Você está exagerando." Sasuke disse enquanto ele se levantava, ao ouvir o sino do almoço, sinalizando aos alunos que o almoço tinha acabado. Ele estendeu a mão e Sakura a pegou. Sasuke a ajudou a se levantar e colocou um beijo em seus lábios, demorando-se um pouco e mordendo o lábio inferior dela.

"Nada vai acontecer." Ele disse isso enquanto se afastava.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e seguiu Sasuke na escola.

**.x.**

"Ele convidou você pra ir a casa dele?" Ino perguntou em um tom alto.

"Shh!" Sakura cobriu a boca de Ino e respondeu: "sim, mas nós não vamos fazer nada."

Ino bufou enquanto ela vestia o uniforme de educação física.

Sakura se afastou de sua amiga e puxou sua camiseta de educação física. Ela prendeu o longo cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e amarrou os cadarços do sapato dela.

"Olha, tudo que eu estou dizendo é, esteja preparada, porque fazer essas sessões pode facilmente transformar uma coisa em outra." Ino disse, enquanto ela enfiava a mão na bolsa de ginástica e esfregava um pouco de loção em seus braços.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

"Sasuke disse que _não ia_ fazer nada." Sakura cuspiu.

"Tudo bem, se você diz." Ino levantou as mãos em sinal de defesa e saiu do vestiário, Sakura seguiu atrás dela.

As meninas tiveram que correr uma milha hoje, o que era fácil para Sakura. Ela já é uma corredora de pista, e ela corria quase todos os dias. Uma vez que eles estavam todos reunidos fora do campo de pista, Sakura fez alguns alongamentos antes de começar a correr. Sua mente estava completamente no que poderia acontecer hoje à noite. Ouvir a voz de Ino em sua cabeça não melhorava as coisas em nada. Só porque ela é sexualmente ativa, isso não significa que Sakura iria ser. Além disso, ela tem apenas quinze anos! Ela ainda não tem nem mesmo a maioridade legal. Ino é sua melhor amiga, mas de alguma forma ela simplesmente não entendia que Sakura não seria como ela.

Sakura ouviu quase todas as histórias dela e suas pequenas escapadas com Kiba, alguns eram estranhos e alguns eram muito detalhados. Mas quando Ino iria dizer a ela o quão incrível havia sido, ela não podia deixar de sentir uma pontinha de inveja. Sakura sempre teve um pouco de inveja de Ino. Ela estava sempre à frente dela em alguma coisa, mesmo coisas assim.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

_Por que eu deveria ficar com ciúmes? __Tenho Sasuke! O garoto mais quente na escola! Por que eu estaria com ciúmes de Ino e seu brinquedinho Kiba._ Sakura pensou consigo mesma. Mas, o que Sakura mal sabia é que havia toneladas de meninas que estavam com ciúmes dela. Com todas as muitas garotas que gostavam de Sasuke, ele poderia escolher qualquer uma, e ele escolheu ficar com Sakura. Uma menina com cabelo rosa e uma porra de testa grande.

Sakura parou para descansar depois de sua quarta volta. Ela só tinha mais três para ir, mas estava na hora de uma pausa. Ela caminhou até a fonte de água, limpando a pequena quantidade de suor que havia se reunido na testa dela. Depois de tomar alguns goles de água, Sakura voltou para terminar sua milha. Depois de executar as suas últimas três voltas, ela voltou para os vestiários para tomar banho e se preparar para ir para casa. Sakura vestiu-se e ela saiu dos vestiários. Ela estava evitando Ino após a sua pequena briga. Sakura caminhou até seu armário para pegar os livros que ela precisava para estudar para os testes no fim de semana.

"Hey".

Sakura virou-se e deu um soco no braço de Sasuke. "Eu lhe disse para não fazer isso!" Ela riu enquanto Sasuke esfregava o braço dolorido. Ela é uma garota tão pequena, ele não sabe onde ela tirava tanta força.

"Há algo em especial que você queria fazer?", Perguntou ele.

Sakura deu de ombros e empurrou seus livros na bolsa.

"Nós poderíamos apenas assistir uns filmes, eu acho." Ela respondeu.

Sasuke assentiu. Ele pegou a mão dela e os dois saíram da escola. Sakura já tinha enviado uma mensagem para a sua mãe, dizendo que ela ia ficar na casa de Sasuke, e ela acabou recebendo uma resposta de sua mãe dizendo "se cuide" e acrescentou um rosto piscando depois. Sakura revirou os olhos para a loucura da mãe dela.

Sasuke tirou as chaves de casa do bolso e abriu a porta da frente. Eles removeram seus sapatos, mantendo-os ao lado da porta da frente e Sakura colocou sua bolsa ao lado da porta. Sasuke entrou na cozinha enquanto Sakura se sentou no sofá. Sasuke percebeu a nota na geladeira e sem sequer se preocupar em lê-lo, ele a amaçou e jogou no lixo. Ele abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou duas sodas.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para a sala, ele encontrou Sakura olhando através dos filmes. Ela escolheu um e virou-se para Sasuke.

"Sobre o que é isso?" Ela perguntou, segurando o DVD.

"Sangue. Sexo, vampiros, praticamente tudo." Sasuke respondeu.

Sakura leu o título em voz alta. "Diário do Vampiro".

"É de Itachi." Sasuke rapidamente acrescentou. Sakura assentiu.

"Vamos vê-lo. Parece interessante." Ela sorriu.

Sasuke deu de ombros e pegou o DVD, colocando-o no leitor de DVD.

Os dois se sentaram, Sakura se enrolou contra Sasuke e ele passou o braço em volta dela.

**.x.**

Ele disse que não iria fazer nada.

Claro.

O filme tinha sido esquecido e os dois adolescentes eram um emaranhado de pernas no sofá. Eles estavam deitados de lado, ambos compartilhando um beijo muito molhado. Sakura gemeu no beijo quando os dentes dele mordiscaram e chuparam o lábio inferior dela. Sasuke, tendo apenas dezesseis anos, para grande surpresa de Sakura, era um beijador fantástico. A forma como a língua dele se movia em sua boca ou como ele se enrolava em torno dela fazia as borboletas em seu estômago vibrarem rapidamente. Seu coração estava batendo rapidamente contra sua caixa torácica e ela podia ouvir o barulho dele em seus ouvidos.

Sasuke a puxou para mais perto dele e moveu a perna entre as dela. O corpo de Sakura reagiu de uma maneira que ela não sabia que podia. Ela distraidamente empurrou seus quadris para frente, esfregando seu ponto mais sensível contra a perna de Sasuke e ela gemeu alto no beijo. Sasuke levantou a mão e acariciou sua bochecha, enquanto ele se afastava para contornar os lábios machucados dela com a ponta da sua língua. Ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo, mas ele se afastou e roçou os lábios contra os dela, provocando-a. Sakura gemeu e ela inclinou a cabeça para trás.

Sasuke esmagou seus lábios sobre Sakura e ela mudou seu corpo um pouco, e Sasuke acabou subindo em cima dela. Ela corou, sentindo algo _duro_ cutucando contra sua coxa e ela quebrou o beijo.

"Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso." Ela sussurrou.

"Por quê?" Sasuke respirou, seus olhos em seu belo rosto.

Sakura lambeu os lábios.

Quando Sasuke não obteve uma resposta, ele se inclinou e encheu o pescoço dela com beijos. A respiração de Sakura engatou e ela colocou os braços ao redor dele. Eles não estavam fazendo nada de errado. Mas, assim como Ino tinha dito anteriormente, sua sessão de amassos pode levar a outra coisa. Tudo começou com um simples beijo, e então eles eram um emaranhado no sofá, trocando saliva. Sakura gostava de beijá-lo. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, diferente dela, que era uma amadora. Ela seguia o que ele fazia.

Sasuke não se importava. Ele achava que ela era uma aprendiz rápida. E, quando ela puxava seu cabelo, ou mesmo mordia o lábio inferior dele, isso enviava arrepios elétricos para cima e para baixo em sua coluna, fazendo-o gemer com a sensação dos dentes dela, nele. Sakura assumiu o controle e ela começou a lamber e beijar seu pescoço. Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, dando-lhe mais espaço. Ela lambeu o local onde a veia jugular se encontrava. Nem Sasuke ou Sakura sabiam que era um ponto fraco para ele, e quando ela chupou o local, Sasuke soltou um gemido estrangulado.

"Eu machuquei você?" Sakura perguntou rapidamente.

"Não... faça isso novamente." Sasuke sussurrou, seus lábios contra seu ouvido. Sakura corou, gostando do quão sensual e rouca a voz dele soava em seu ouvido.

Sakura beijou o local novamente, e travou os dentes nele, dando-lhe uma chupada. Sasuke gemeu novamente. E Sakura tentou não adorar absolutamente quando ela ouviu o namorado dela sussurrar "mais forte".

Sakura beijou e lambeu seu pescoço antes que ela mordeu naquele local, com força.

"Temos que parar." Sasuke choramingou.

"Por quê?" Sakura respirou fundo.

"Porque, se continuarmos, podemos acabar fazendo algo que não deveríamos." Sasuke se levantou e Sakura rapidamente desviou o olhar quando viu o problema mais evidente nas calças de Sasuke.

"Certo". Ela murmurou.

"Eu vou estar de volta." Sasuke desapareceu no andar de cima deixando Sakura no sofá, com cabelos desgrenhados, lábios machucados por causa dos beijos, e completamente acesa. Sakura estufou as bochechas com ar e soprou.

_Bem, isso é uma merda._ Sakura pensava.

Ela estava gostando disso. Mas, Sasuke estava certo. Ela não queria fazer sexo, bem, não agora, pelo menos. Sakura virou a cabeça quando ouviu Sasuke voltar lá para baixo. Sentou-se ao lado dela e uma tensão estranha se abateu sobre os dois. Sakura mordeu o lábio e olhou para Sasuke, que estava olhando para a TV, vendo os créditos finais do filme.

"Então... eu acho que vou ir para casa agora." Ela disse ao levantar-se.

"Uh... tudo bem." Sasuke murmurou enquanto verificava seu telefone para ver as horas.

Era um pouco depois das cinco horas, o que tornava as coisas um pouco mais suspeitas a respeito de porque ela estava querendo sair mais cedo.

"Eu tenho que estudar para as minhas provas." Sakura explicou.

"Sente-se." Sasuke ordenou.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado dele e apertou os lábios em uma linha.

"O que há de errado?", Perguntou ele.

"Nada". Sakura respondeu um pouco rápido demais.

Sasuke deu-lhe um olhar aguçado e ela franziu a testa e suspirou profundamente. Ela brincava com um fio solto no sofá. "Eu sabia por que tínhamos que parar, mas eu também estava gostando... um pouco demais, haha." Ela riu nervosamente.

"Ah". Sasuke respondeu.

Sakura olhou para ele através de seu cabelo rosa grosso, e ela se aproximou dele, beijando seu rosto.

"Parece que você vai fazer isso de novo." Sasuke murmurou.

Sakura virou rosa.

"Talvez outra hora." Ela finalmente respondeu, e se aconchegou a ele.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? As sessões SxS já estão começando a ficar 'quentes', não é? _

_Eu ameeei os reviews de vocês e a aceitação ao tema! Eu prometo responde-los em breve._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijoos ;)_


End file.
